Yelling Can Be Loving
by Elphena Lewis
Summary: She's not mad at him, he's done nothing wrong, so why is Lily yelling at James?


Lily was sitting in a chair by the window of the common room staring holes into the back of his head as he sat on the couch with some girl, pretending to do homework whenever someone walked by or caught her looking at the pair. She couldn't just sit there and let this happen. She wasn't sure why but Lily knew she had to do something to stop what was currently occurring in front of her eyes.

--

It was their seventh year and James was still in love with Lily. Hopelessly in love, needless to say. However, after approximately 2,739 rejections, Sirius had declared enough was enough.

"I'm tired of seeing you all mopey and depressed because Little Miss Lily won't shag you, mate," he had said. "So you're going on a date. Half this school would pay good money to get in your pants, and frankly, that's exactly what you need."

That's how James ended up in his current situation. On a blind date in front of none other than his beloved Lily.

--

Racking her brains for something to get that little slut off of James' lap, Lily tapped her quill on the parchment in front of her. Smiling mischievously, she sparked an idea.

--

James didn't particularly enjoy public displays of affection, unless of course, Lily wanted to snog him senseless in the middle of the Great Hall. But he hadn't had a girlfriend in a year and a half. And with his current date kissing his neck and perched on his lap, he couldn't quite make her stop. _Damn hormones_, he thought. Just as his date's hands were brushing the crotch of his trousers, he saw Lily approaching out of the corner of his eye.

--

"POTTER!" Lily screamed. The girl on James' lap fell to the ground as he jumped up at Lily's scream of his name. He glanced down, mumbled an apology and offered a hand to help her up. With a "hmph" she pushed his hand away and stood herself.

"For a guy trying to get over someone, you sure do jump at the call of said person," the girl snapped. She stalked off leaving James feeling not too upset. After all, Sirius was the one who had told her he was trying to get over Lily, not James.

"Potter!" came the call once again. "How dare you?"

"What'd I do?" James asked meekly, quickly mentally checking whether he had done anything stupid. Even though she was dead sexy when angry, he was afraid of her wrath when it was directed at him. And most of the time it was.

"I don't appreciate you preventing me from doing my Transfiguration homework, you prat," she said, raising her voice. He didn't look like he understood so she filled him in.

"Bewitching my quill to write 'Go out with me Lily' every time I try to write is very childish. But I guess I wouldn't expect anything less form you."

"But I didn't do that," James said, more to himself than to her. That set Lily off. How could he dent it, it was so typical, the usual. He guessed it must have been Sirius trying to help him out. And as usual, it had backfired. James made a mental note to hex Sirius to next Tuesday if he didn't stop trying to help him with his love life.

Lily was still going strong on her loud and long rant when James interrupted her. "Well will you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she questioned menacingly, narrowing her beautiful green eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated. He figured that at least he should try.

She just stood there a moment, staring at him. Suddenly, a loud crack resounded and James grabbed his face with a yelp of pain.

"Jesus, woman!"

"You've got some nerve, Potter, to ask me that while you're out feeling up any girl that walks by!" she shrieked, her voice getting louder with every word.

Failure.

She stormed away muttering about his nerve and how he should grow up. Yet with her back turned to James she smiled. She placed to charm on her quill and James and played right into the ploy she set up. Successfully getting James' thoughts back to her and off that girl that was on him was most definitely a desired outcome of her plan.

"She wants me," James said to a nervous looking first year edging for the portrait hole. He rubbed his stinging cheek, watching the place Lily had just vacated. "She wants me."

**A/N: I hate these too so I will keep it short. First actual fic completed so just drop a word to say what you think. And considering the lack of thought for a next story- I'm looking for a challenge…give me something to write and write it I will. Adios!**


End file.
